1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a modular jack, and particularly to a modular jack having a support protrusion formed on a magnetic module to support and align other components when the connector is assembled.
2. Description of Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,641, issued to Sakamoto on Dec. 3, 1991, discloses a modular jack assembly in which a choke coil and terminals are soldered to an internal circuit board. This internal circuit board subassembly is then encased in an insulative housing. The insulative housing comprises a base, a lid and two internal chambers. The internal circuit board subassembly is mounted in one chamber which is separated by a separator from the other chamber adapted to receive a plug connector. The lid is attached to encase the internal circuit board subassembly. As suggested by Sakamoto, the electronic parts needed in high speed application are mounted onto an internal circuit board first to become a subassembly. However, the subassembly is hard to be assembled into the connector housing because the surface of the board is difficult to be held and the solder joints of electronic parts may be hurt if the pushing force for assembling is applied on these parts directly.
Hence, an improved modular jack is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
A main object of the present invention is to provide an improved modular jack having a protrusion formed on a magnetic module and used to support and align the inner printed circuit board (PCB) installed inside the connector when the PCB is inserted into the connector housing.
A modular jack in accordance with the present invention comprises an insulative housing defining a cavity for receiving a plug connector, a conductive shield substantially surrounding the insulative housing and a insert assembly received in the cavity of the insulative housing. The insert assembly comprises a magnetic module, a first PCB, a second PCB and a grounding plate. A contact array is soldered to the first PCB. The first PCB is attached on a bottom wall of the magnetic module. The second PCB carries capacitors and resistors and a pair of light emitting diodes (LEDs) soldered on a front portion thereof. The second PCB is attached on a top wall of the magnetic module. The magnetic module defines a passage and the grounding plate has a flat portion received therein.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.